


Voltron: Paranormal Investigators [HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER]

by tayscript2701



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, More characters to be added! - Freeform, Multi, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, adam can see ghosts talk to them and hear them uwu, allura and adam are best siblings, and with Adam's past, angsty but only when it comes to the ghost stuff, exorcist!adam, keith teases adam about shiro in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayscript2701/pseuds/tayscript2701
Summary: Adam is a medium, he doesn't talk about it much, but he is. He sees ghosts, hears them, and sometimes touch them. The thing is, even if there are good spirits in the world, there are also bad ones.Allura runs a paranormal group who investigate haunted locations.When the siblings find out that a demon haunts Shiro's house, the two of them work to get rid of it[ON HIATUS RIGHT NOW, I'm focusing on school rn and I'm working on an actual novel! I'll get back to this series when I get the chance to tho!](shitty summary because chapter one is basically establishing everything)





	Voltron: Paranormal Investigators [HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER]

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!!  
> Howdy guys! I know it's been like, a week and a half since I've posted anything but I'm starting a multi chapter fic for the second time! (first time didn't go too well) But! I've been working on this fic for a good few months and I feel like it'll go well, but remember! I'm still in high school and my schedule is pressing so I might only update once or twice a month until summer starts!  
> but without further ado, HERE'S THE FIC!

The abandoned house was worn and musty from the fresh rain outside. The figure at the front door had an unamused look on his face as he held a recorder in one hand while the other rested in the pocket of his jacket. He walks in without fear in his veins, thick dust kicking up around his brown boots, his sister and her two other investigators followed in meekly behind him, “Adam, are you sure you’re totally okay with speaking to them? They’re quite chaotic spirits.” Adam turned around to look at Allura through his glasses with a bored expression and turned back around to walk into the section of the house that had the most “energy” by what Allura, Matt, and Romelle had said.

“I’ve probably dealt with worse.” Muttered the brunet as he stepped into the large living room, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge as he walked further into the dark room. The trio stopped at the doorway of the living room, shining a flashlight into the room, “well, the energy is large, but I don’t think it’s malicious. There’s one that’s worrying me, but I don’t think it’s anything harmful, probably just has a bad case of attachment.” Adam talked quietly to the recorder and stopped under the light fixture on the ceiling. “Is there anyone here with us?” The room was quiet as Adam’s voice boomed through the house, “what is your name?” Adam heard something move behind him and he turned around to where the noise was. Allura, Romelle, and Matt hadn’t moved at all and looked at Adam with wide eyes.

“Do you see anything?” Allura asked with worry laced in her tone, behind her, Matt moved his camera to focus in on Adam with excitement gleaming in his eyes. A passing of fear went over Matt’s brown eyes, Adam quickly turned back around and came face to face with a woman clad in a black Victorian style dress, her face covered with a black lace veil. Adam took in a deep breath and distanced himself from the figure, she was smaller than him but he couldn’t risk anything.

“Hello, my name is Adam, what’s yours?” The figure picked up her sullen head gently to look Adam in the face. Adam braced himself for the worst as she moved to lift her veil but was met with a pale face with tears rolling down her face.

“You, you can see me?” Her voice was raspy from decades of being left unused, she was pale complected and had blue tinted lips. Adam felt a wave of sadness roll over him as the woman drew her hands to her lips, only to rub them against her arms to keep warm.

He sighed and placed the recorder between them on the small coffee table, “Yes, I can, I came here to talk to you, to see if you’re trying to leave this house, I can exorcise you to the afterlife.” The woman had a look of shock come over her face and a soft smile graced her gentle features, she nodded her head towards the stairway at the front of the house and continued her eye contact with Adam.

“There is a reason why I haven’t left, oh! Deary where are my manners! My name is Aliah, I died years ago but I’ve never been able to leave this house ever since my husband died, I’ve been trying to care for the house but all these people come in here and demand to speak to my child! He’s only a few years old for god's sake!” Adam felt her anger grow with the house, the trio behind him began to make worried noises but Adam remained unfazed, he nodded to the woman and moved to walk towards the stairwell.

“Aliah says that her son is upstairs, he might be the reason that she has never left this house, also, she hates investigators asking to talk to her son so I’ll be going up alone.” The trio nodded in fear and allowed Adam to pass, waiting a couple seconds before regrouping to allow Aliah to get through. The stairs were creaking and unstable from years of weathering and age, but Adam could feel that unstable energy grow even bigger than before, as he reached the second level of the house, he turned to his right and saw the door at the end of the hall glow bright red. Dread went across his body as the negative energy slammed into him in pulsing waves.

A shrill scream reached their ears, Aliah clung to Adam in fear, “Is that Michael? Oh my poor child!” Adam stopped her from trying to reach her son and looked down to her with a scared look.

He drew in a deep breath before speaking, “I’m afraid that whatever is in that room, it’s no longer your son,” the light in her eyes went away and was replaced with disbelief, “all I’m receiving from that room is dark energy, but I do feel innocence there, almost like he’s trying to get out.” The pair looked at each other, both now had determination in their eyes as they entered the room.

* * *

*downstairs*

Allura was pacing, worriedly biting down on her thumbnail, the upstairs was loud as Adam attempted to save the kid from whatever darkness was there. Matt and Romelle had covered their ears in pain, attempting to block out the shrill screams of the demon upstairs. After what seemed like forever, the loud screams and pounding floors stopped. Adam walked down the stairs and looked like he had been through a shredder, his jean jacket had tears on the sleeves and front, his glasses were diagonal on his face, and his light brown hair was a mess.

“What happened to you!?” Allura was quick to her brother’s side but he simply brushed off debris, fixed his glasses, and straightened out his hair tiredly.

Two balls of light went past him, one was larger than the other and the next thing Allura knew, they vanished. “The son made contact with a demon, I exorcised it off of him from some of my pop’s lessons and was able to preserve the soul. Him and his mom are no longer in the house, but I did get some great audio that you can use.” Adam held up the recorder and handed it over to the silver haired teenager.

She looked at it in curiosity and followed him as he left the house, The trio said goodbye to Adam as he drove off from the house and the three of them stood there wondering what had just happened. He turned on the radio and tried to block out the aftereffects of exorcising a demon from a pure spirit, he thought of Shiro and felt his nerves be replaced with warmth of a lovesick crush.

When Adam first started to see ghosts, it was when he had just turned eighteen, he was at his best friend and current crush’s house, snuggled up on the couch for movie night when a shadow peeked at him from the corner of his eyes. He turned and realized that it was a ghost, it was strange at first, but soon enough he realized that he was seeing ghosts everywhere. Some spirits were good, wandering spirits, whether it be to watch over family by former military or elders watching over their still living relatives. However, some were bad, some forced Adam to see them, abused their power as spirits, and used their invisibility to assault people without really touching them.

Adam learned to avoid them and had grown to ignore them when they tried to gain his attention, but the one he had mainly worried about was the one in Shiro’s house. Once in his apartment he changed out of his ruined clothes and put on a soft plain t-shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and one of Shiro’s old football hoodies that Adam stole when he last went over to the shared house. Once checking himself over, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys, sending out a quick ‘on my way’ text to Shiro and locking the door to his small apartment. The house was an average size, it had two stories and housed four college men, Shiro, Matt (who was on a date with his partner), Curtis (doing a project with his group), and Keith (who was out with his boyfriend Lance). So the two of them would be alone, Adam did his best to ignore the small flutter of hope in his chest at the thought.

Taking a deep breath, Adam knocked on the dark brown door, Shiro opened the door with a bright smile and invited Adam inside. “So, what movie are we watching this time?” Adam ignored the sharp red eyes staring at him from the kitchen hallway and followed Shiro to the living room, which was already set up with blankets and snacks.

“I was thinking of something classic like Love, Actually but then I remembered that we watch that on Valentines to make fun of romance every year, so, I decided to go with Emperor’s New Groove, the obvious iconic classic. Maybe next time we can watch one of those documentaries you like!” Shiro settled himself down on the blankets and waited for Adam to join him on the couch. Adam picked out a soft looking blanket and sat down next to the college student, he took in how Shiro was dressed with a soft smile, he was wearing an old sweatshirt that was probably going to be removed during the evening and a pair of black sweatpant joggers, comfortable.

The movie started up and the pair was entranced by the hilarious and iconic story, Shiro sometimes calling out a things that Kuzco would do as something that Adam would do, as he began to fall asleep a tap on Adam’s shoulder pulled him out of his watching. He turned his head in the direction of the tap, and the red eyes were looking directly into his auburn ones, “Adam? Is everything okay?” Adam felt paralyzed as the red eyes crinkled in a horrific smile, sharp fangs encasing the mouth of the smile in front of him. Adam ignored the fear etching into his veins and smiled through the horrific face to Shiro, who looked concerned.

“Yeah, just thought I saw something.” He turned back to the movie and ignored the ghost “breathing” down his neck. At one point Adam felt himself dozing off slightly and allowed himself to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder, who huffed silently but allowed the brunet to sleep.

* * *

 

*Two years ago*

The music was blaring through the speakers as Adam danced in the kitchen, spatula in hand as eggs sizzled on the pan in front of him and the padding of feet from upstairs let him know that the four residents in the house were awake. Shiro was the first down, walking in to Adam bobbing his head and swaying his hips to the jazzy tune of ‘Sunflower’ playing over the speaker connected to his phone.

“What’s for breakfast today?” Adam stalled his movements to turn to look at Shiro with a smirk across his lips. His glasses barely holding onto the bridge of his nose, he pushed them up as Shiro walked farther into the kitchen.

“Eggs, bacon, and blueberry waffles! Thought it would be good after a long night of games and drinking.” Keith trailed in after as Shiro sat on the counter to watch Adam work, the junior in high school groaning and dropping himself at the dining room table. “Coffee’s already done and there’s some cups next to the pot.”

Keith pulled himself up to get a cup made for himself, “You’re a blessing Adam.”

“You’re welcome Keithy.” Curtis came down after Keith got his cup of coffee with a still sleeping Matt attached to his back.

“He’s not waking up, like, at all.” the brunet tried to peel Matt off of him but the engineering major simply clung on tighter like an octopus on prey. Shiro jumped off the counter to try and help but it ended up making things worse, with Matt almost choking Curtis.

Adam sighed and turned to the pair, “Matt, I’m making waffles, blueberry ones.” Matt jumps off of Curtis’ back immediately and slams into Adam with outstretched arms.

“I KNEW I WAS YOUR FAVORITE.” Matt released Adam to join Curtis at the pot of coffee while looking over the food being cooked on the stove top, “Warm, homemade waffles from Adam and eggs and bacon in the morning? Oh, this day is gonna be amazing.” Adam shook his head and kept cooking, at one point he asked Shiro to get the plates out for the table and the pair began to set things up for the morning.

Adam finished up breakfast and began to plate everything with Shiro helping out for some of it, “I’ll go make your coffee,” Shiro whispered it to Adam quietly as he finished setting up the table for breakfast. Adam muttered back a soft ‘thanks’ and went to join the others at the table, maybe it would be a good day.

At least, until a shadow peeked from the corner of Adam’s eye. He turned to where it came from, but only saw Shiro at the coffee pot, fixing up his and Adam’s mugs with the brew. He shrugged it off as his eyes playing tricks on him and continued to enjoy breakfast with the small dysfunctional family that he had.

He can’t remember what he did that day, but he remembers how it ended. Shiro started the tradition of movie night that day, Adam and Shiro were on the couch, sharing a blanket as a movie was playing on the TV, Keith and Lance took the loveseat, Matt was on the floor with his partner Xordi, Curtis was sharing two blankets with Hunk and Pidge on the other couch, and Allura and Romelle were lying on their stomachs in front of the TV. Adam was enjoying the film, gaining a bit of courage he rested his head on Shiro’s chest and sighed in comfort, he felt Shiro tense but the taller relaxed and placed a tentative arm around Adam’s shoulders.

The movie kept Adam entertained but he felt like there had been eyes on him. The first growl was quiet, it made Adam slightly uncomfortable since they were watching a comedy and not a horror movie. He let it go and snuggled further to Shiro’s warmth, not caring about his glasses digging into his temple, then the growling got louder.

 _‘Ignore it.’_ he told himself, but curiosity got the better of him as he looked to where it came from. It was tall, ink black, thin, with piercing red eyes and sharp white teeth curled upwards in a smile.

Adam screams as it sprints towards him.

He then finds himself at his Step-dad’s house, listening intently as he tells him that his abilities came from his mother, and that he would teach him the ways of being a hunter for these things as well as an exorcist of spirits. Adam never even realized how long ago all of this was, he was now an exorcist and had cases left and right because of Allura. It hurt because the only ones who knew about this was his family, Matt, and Romelle.

* * *

 

They were talking about something when a clicking sound started, followed by laughter. Adam was confused and felt himself be pulled from the dream as the laughter and clicking got louder. He opened his eyes bleary to the flash of a camera off of Matt’s phone. Adam groaned and snuggled back into the pillow he was…. resting on?

Adam pushes himself up as Curtis and Matt giggled and snickered away and sees that he wasn’t lying on a pillow, but on Shiro’s chest, he could see their slightly blurred faces since his glasses were placed on the coffee table. His cheeks began to flush brightly out of embarrassment and it only got worse as he saw that his hands weren’t resting on Shiro’s shirt, but on a strong, bare chest. Shiro wasn’t wearing his sweatshirt from the evening before.

“Look at them! They’re sooooooooo cuuuuuute!” Matt was cooing away with Curtis laughing besides him, Adam gave him a look of betrayal and was met with a challenging look, soon Adam felt his embarrassment become anger quickly. The brunet put his glasses on and glared hard at Matt.

“Mathematics Holt I will make sure that you will never have even a whiff of my homemade waffles or pancakes ever again if you send out those photos.” Adam pointed a warning finger at the younger brunet, who squawked in response and rushed to delete the photos.

“Too bad I already sent them to Allura, she’s gonna have a hoot with this when she shows these to Romelle.” Keith was chuckling with Lance on the loveseat as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

Adam felt anger boil even more but was thrown out of his thoughts as the weight under him shifted to sitting. Shiro looked grumpy no matter how many times Adam tried to come up with a way that he looked, the white patch of hair on Shiro’s head was plastered to his forehead and there were eyebags under his silver eyes, “you guys are too loud, now if you do not mind I’m taking my living heater upstairs, and sleeping in.” Adam squeaked as Shiro lifted him off the couch in his arms, with Adam instinctively wrapping his limbs around him, walked past everyone, up the stairs, and to his room, shutting the door with his foot.

Once inside, Shiro placed Adam down on the soft bedspread and lied down next to him, pulling the comforter over the two of them. Adam was looking up at the ceiling and Shiro was on his side, one arm under Adam’s head and the other on his waist. They laid like that for a while, the only sounds being the group downstairs bickering over who was making breakfast, the fan on the ceiling providing cool air to the space themed room, and the soft breathing of the two of them. Adam sighed and took his glasses off, placing them on the nightstand and settling back to how he was laying before.

He contemplated before starting his question, “Shiro-”

“You can call me Takashi when we’re alone, you know that right?” The black haired Astrophysics major yawned as he said this.

Adam took a deep breath before starting again, “okay, Takashi….” it felt heavy on his tongue as he said it, but it was also natural, “what are we?”

The other man made a noise of confusion and pushed himself up to look down at Adam, he was slightly blurred to Adam without his glasses on, but he was still Shiro by every means, the soft black and white hair that was messy, the gentle and kind gray eyes that made Adam’s heart flutter loudly in his chest, and the strong body that made him wonder if his best friend and crush was some kind of Demigod that Adam wasn’t made aware of.

“I’m your best friend.” Shiro said it nonchalantly and went to lie back down until Adam pulled him back to look him in the eyes. Soft gray meeting fiery amber in a clash.

“No, I mean, we spend almost all of our time together. I’m constantly over here in the house and I have a whole bunch of your clothes and I mean, when people are looking for you they look for me first because they think that you’re with me all the time, and the others think that we’re even a couple and I just- Takashi, _what are we?_ ” Shiro’s face didn’t change for awhile, then it changed to something almost sad.

“I lost you once, and I won’t lose you again. If that means that it looks like we’re dating then fine, but I won’t lose my best friend again, not after what happened the last time you disappeared on me.” Adam didn’t get it until what he dreamt about came back to him, he remembered that after he realized he could see ghosts he had begun to shut himself away, ignored Shiro’s texts and calls and wouldn’t talk to him for weeks on end.

“I’m sorry.” He felt tears prick at his eyes and tried to ignore the heavy weight in his chest, he loved Shiro, but he never knew that all that time that he spent ‘protecting’ him, it was hurting him and their friendship. Maybe he should come clean.

“Don’t, let’s just sleep.” Shiro lied back down and curled up closer to Adam, who was looking up at the fan still with the unshed tears in his eyes.

He let sleep take him back, he felt more at peace and safer with the muscular arm wrapped around his middle, as he drifted off to dream of black and white, he ignored the red eyes that were glaring at him from the corner of the room.

* * *

 

Being in his apartment was always strange, even more so because his younger half sister was there, looking through his spirit journals and novels. “So you’re telling me, that Shiro not only spent the night cuddling you, he did so,” Allura turned around to point her pen at him, as if to emphasize the situation. “ _Shirtless_. Now, I’m no love expert, considering I’m dating a woman and not a man, buuuuut, I think that’s enough evidence to prove that you two are three seconds away from being an actual couple.”

Adam groaned from his spot on his worn brown couch, “I get that! I really do, but the thing is he sees us as ‘just friends’ and he doesn’t even know that I can see ghosts or that I’m an exorcist!” Adam kept his focus on the book in his hands, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he turned the page, he was trying to figure out what type of spirit was in Shiro’s house, and if it meant hiding who he was and surfing for answers in dusty books, then so be it. He pushed his glasses up after he finished reading the useless page and looked at the silver haired nineteen year old, “It’s also even worse now because I admitted to him that I own half of his wardrobe in my room!”

He went back to reading another section of the book when Allura made a noise which brought Adam’s attention back to her, “Adam, I’m going to be frank with you.”

“What?” Adam put his book down and saw that she was wincing, bringing the journal in her hands to her face.

“You’re wearing one of his shirts right now.” Adam looked down and realized that she was right, he was wearing Shiro’s old NASA shirt that he was complaining about being missing a couple of weeks ago.

Adam blushed and threw a couch pillow at her, “Shut up! So what if I was right and own half his wardrobe! He only changes his style and wears jeans twice a week! Twice!!” Adam groaned as Allura yelped away from the throw, He put his head in his hands and tangled his fingers in the brown strands. Allura stood there for a bit, watching her older brother groan into his lap, his glasses sliding off and clicking to the floor beneath him, the silver head sighed before walking over to him. She placed the journal on the coffee table and picked up his glasses.

Adam didn’t say anything as she sat down next to him, she took a deep breath before starting, “Did dad ever tell you that he had a photo of Lyra next to him on his nightstand?” Adam looked up from his hands at the sound of his mother’s name.

“No. He always treated her like shit. I thought he never cared for her.”

Allura gave a humorless chuckle before continuing, “well, he did, it was a beautiful photo of her smiling, her hair was golden in the sunset on the beach and her smile was blinding, I always saw that photo while I was growing up and said to myself, ‘That woman is the most gorgeous person in the universe’, of course, father never approved of me aspiring to be like her, he wanted me to take my place as CEO of the enterprise and to be a boss.” Adam was facing her as she pushed forward, tears brimming her eyes, “When I finally met you, I saw a powerful person.” Adam’s eyebrows raised at the confession, “I saw someone who had his life together and a love for family that I had never seen before, and when I saw you with Shiro… I saw someone in love, Adam. You had such deep love in your eyes when looking at him, when you would share inside jokes, when you’d complain about being cold and Shiro would give you his jacket without thinking, and when I saw how you treated each other, I knew that you had more love for him than Alfor ever did for even my own mother.”

Allura held Adam’s hand and placed her unlocked phone in it, “I guess it never hit me that Shiro loved you just as much until Keith sent me this photo.” Adam grabbed the phone and looked at it, he was expecting something, a text, or a random tweet, but not this. It was a photo of him, sleeping on Shiro’s chest with the sun on his face, his glasses were resting on the coffee table, his hoodie peeked out from the blanket on top of them, and his hand was flat on Shiro’s collarbone. However, the one thing that caught him off guard was that Shiro wasn’t asleep, his gaze was on Adam only, one hand tracing soft patterns in a still motion into the brunet’s hair and the other underneath Shiro’s head, he had a soft smile on his face and a loving look in his eyes, Adam couldn’t believe it.

“So, Keith sent you this from this morning?” Allura nodded, Adam didn’t know how to feel, he knew that he loved Shiro with all of his being and would do what it took to make sure he was safe, but now he didn’t know what to do, now that he knew that Shiro might feel the same way. He let out a sigh through his nose and clicked on a few buttons on the screen to send the photo to himself, he handed the phone back to Allura and leaned back on the couch. “....I know that me and Shiro feel the same way and all, but….” the realization hit him before he knew it, “SHIT!” Allura jumped as Adam ran to one of his wall sized bookshelves, brushing his hand across the spines before stopping at the right one. Pulling it out, it was a huge book that looked older than anything Adam had owned, he went back to the couch and immediately began to flip through it hurriedly, “So, you know how I was looking up for what type of demon was in Shiro’s house?”

Allura nodded and as she did Adam stopped at a page, the name was in Japanese and the face depicted was gruesome, dark in color with a sinister smile accompanied by horns on its forehead. “Oh my stars…”

Adam looked over it, “Hannya, the Japanese demon for jealousy from Buddhist culture, the demon is said to take over female spirits when overcome with jealousy or obsession,” Adam thought back to how the demon appeared in the house and the look it would give Adam when him and Shiro would interact, how it would try to get the two of them to separate. “I figured out the demon, it doesn’t want anything to do with me Allura,” He turned to her with fear in his eyes, “It wants Shiro entirely to itself and will make sure that I’m never near him in order for it to possess him.”

The pair shared the same look of grimace and fear, this case was serious, and it may cost Adam his relationship with Shiro. For good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that shock at the end! I might set up a posting schedule and I'll upload it onto my Twitter and Tumblr  
> please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! it's what keeps me going!!  
> scream at me on social media: Twitter- tayscript2701  
> Tumblr- tayscript-2701


End file.
